


Ricordi nascosti

by Sweetlit



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Empathy, Episode: s04e17 The Wall, Gay Sex, Gen, Heroes: Volume 4, Heroes: Volume 5, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Stolen Kiss, Telepathy, bacio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: Peter aveva salito di corsa le scale, facendo i gradini a due a due.Lui e Sylar si erano appena risvegliati dall'incubo, e non avevano un secondo da perdere.





	1. Inaspettato

**Author's Note:**

> voyeurismo involontario di Matt XD

Peter aveva salito di corsa le scale, facendo i gradini a due a due.  
Lui e Sylar si erano appena risvegliati dall'incubo, e non avevano un secondo da perdere.  
Eli, lo scagnozzo replicante di Samuel, li aveva aspettati al varco, tentando di assalirli nella cantina di Matt.  
Fortunatamente, Peter aveva il potere di Matt e Sylar al suo fianco, così Eli era stato messo fuori gioco in pochi secondi.  
Ora restava un solo problema: Peter era sicuro di aver sentito le urla di Matt provenire dal piano sopra la loro testa, mentre lottavano con Eli nello scantinato, così aveva lasciato Sylar a tenere a bada il loro nemico, precipitandosi di sopra, per scoprire cosa diavolo stesse accadendo.  
Aveva trovato Matt supino sul pavimento con quello che ai suoi occhi di infermiere era immediatamente apparso come un ginocchio dislocato.  
"Matt!" aveva gridato, correndo subito ad aiutarlo. "Ecco,siedi qui." Aveva aggiunto, appoggiando uno sgabello alle sue spalle, cercando di farlo sedere il più lentamente possibile.  
"Eli.. è stato Eli..." aveva ansimato Matt, stringendo convulsamente il ginocchio sinistro tra le dita, mentre si lasciava cadere sul sedile.  
"Sì, lo so." Era stata la risposta concisa dell'empatico, mentre aveva cominciato a studiargli la gamba ferita.  
"E' solo un ginocchio dislocato." Aveva confermato infine, lasciandogli andare il polpaccio e mettendolo in una posizione di riposo.  
"Ah,bene..." aveva ringhiato Matt per il dolore, a denti stretti.  
In quel momento, il corpo svenuto di Eli era volato sul pavimento alle loro spalle, seguito di gran carriera da Sylar, che si era presentato in tutta la sua gloria telecinetica nella stanza.  
"Che diavolo ci fa lui qui?!" Aveva ruggito immediatamente l'ex poliziotto, tentando quasi di balzare in piedi, ma ripensandoci subito in seguito ad una violenta fitta. "L'ho intrappolato in un incubo... non è possibile... sei stato tu!" Aveva accusato Peter, trafiggendolo con lo sguardo.  
"E' una lunga storia..." aveva tentato Peter, ma Sylar gli aveva istantaneamente parlato sopra, ripetendo la sua stessa identica frase.  
Peter aveva leggermente inarcato un sopracciglio nella direzione dell'ex killer, ma quello pareva essere troppo impegnato a tenere d'occhio Matt per notarlo.  
"Matt." Lo aveva richiamato Peter. "Quello che ci serve adesso è sapere DOVE si trova Samuel e cosa ha in mente di fare. Non c'è tempo per questo."  
"Molte persone sono in pericolo, Matt." Si era aggiunto Sylar, preoccupato.  
Peter gli aveva lanciato un'altra occhiata: non era sicuro che fosse una buona idea far parlare tanto Sylar in quel momento, in fin dei conti era stato proprio Matt a intrappolarlo nella sua mente, e da come l'aveva accolto, pochi istanti prima, la sua opinione non era cambiata di una virgola in quelle nove ore.  
"Matt, entra nella sua mente." Aveva tentato di sviare il discorso nella giusta direzione. -Dicci quello che vedi.-  
"Perchè?" Aveva ribattuto quello, scattando come un dobermann verso di lui. -Così voi amiconi potrete andarvene a fare i supereroi insieme?Andiamo, Peter...- lo aveva pregato, ma l'empatico gli aveva già dato le spalle per andarsi ad accucciare accanto al corpo inerte di Eli.  
"Quando vuoi qualcosa fatto bene..." aveva mormorato sarcastico, completando il proverbio nella sua mente '...devi fartela da solo'  
Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Sylar, alle sue spalle, aveva fatto ruotare telecineticamente Eli su se stesso, fino a portarlo con la testa diretta verso la faccia di Peter, in modo da rendergli più semplice la lettura del suo pensiero.  
Peter aveva pur sempre ancora il potere di Matt, dopotutto.  
Espirando quasi tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni, Peter aveva annuito tra sè, chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi sulla mente del replicante che gli giaceva davanti.  
Immediatamente i pensieri erano iniziati a fluire nella sua mente, come un fiume in piena.  
!Samuel mostrerà al mondo i suoi poteri... a New York City..." aveva detto, quasi senza rendersene conto, come in uno strano stato di trance. "...A Central Park...STANOTTE!"  
Si era girato di scatto, cercando istintivamente lo sguardo di Sylar. Era vicino, troppo vicino, dovevano assolutamente fare qualcosa!  
Emma era in pericolo.  
Sylar aveva battuto leggermente le palpebre, mentre uno strano scintillio gli attraversava le pupille, ma era stata solo la frazione di un secondo, prima che l'espressione preoccupata riprendesse posizione sulla sua faccia e dicesse: "Cosa significa che Samuel mostrerà i suoi poteri al mondo?"  
Peter si era alzato in piedi a guardarlo, la stessa preoccupazione riflessa nelle sue iridi scure.  
"Aprirà la terra. Li seppellirà tutti." Aveva risposto, sentendosi d'improvviso un grosso groppo in gola.  
"Merda..." aveva imprecato sottovoce Sylar. "Sembrerebbe quasi uno dei miei vecchi piani..." si era bloccato a metà frase, rendendosi conto di quanto aveva appena detto.  
Nonostante la battuta infelice, Peter gli aveva rivolto uno dei suoi sorrisi asimmetrici, conciliante, mentre Matt lo aveva incenerito con lo sguardo, ruggendo:"Vecchi?! Non farci ridere..."  
Sylar si era come ripiegato su se stesso a quelle parole, facendo un passo incerto verso l'ex poliziotto con espressione ferita.  
"Non sono più quella persona, Matt...non...non mi aspetto che tu capisca, ma..."  
Gli occhi di Parkman erano rimasti irremovibilmente glaciali, facendogli morire le parole in gola, quando Peter lo aveva toccato gentilmente su una spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
"Andiamo, hanno bisogno di noi."  
Sylar aveva quasi fatto per muoversi, quando Matt li aveva placcati dov'erano.  
"Se andrai via con Sylar, molte persone moriranno e la colpa sarà TUA, Peter.Non posso lasciare che accada!"  
Peter per tutta risposta aveva scosso negativamente la testa, ignorando completamente l'ex poliziotto, dando invece un altro colpo leggero alla spalla di Sylar  
"Andiamo" gli aveva sussurrato, tirandolo via, ma l'ex killer si era girato di scatto verso di lui gridandogli :  
"NON VADO DA NESSUNA PARTE!2  
L'empatico aveva sbarrato gli occhi intedetto.  
"Che DIAVOLO stai dicendo?" Gli aveva domandato, risentito.  
"Sono stato io." Era intervenuto Matt, dal fondo. -Visto? Posso ancora comandare le menti degli altri. "Te l'ho detto Peter, non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarlo uscire da qui."  
Peter si era messo le mani nei capelli, mandando un verso esasperato. Stavano solo perdendo del tempo prezioso!  
"MATT!" Gli aveva urlato contro, stringendo i pugni così forte da sentire il sangue colargli tra i palmi.  
"Sylar ha ucciso tuo fratello Peter, ha ucciso NATHAN!" Gli aveva gridato indietro Matt.  
Peter aveva incassato il colpo con evidente difficoltà, come Sylar non aveva potuto evitare di notare.  
"Mi sono pentito, ho fatto ammenda." Aveva mormorato, sentendosi più che mai un mostro. Peter stava soffrendo, AVEVA sofferto, ed era stata tutta colpa sua.  
"Oh certo! E quando sarebbe successo? durante l'incubo in cui ti avevo intrappolato? Quanto è durato, un paio di ore?" Lo aveva schernito l'altro.  
Sylar aveva aperto bocca per distruggerlo, ma Peter incredibilmente si era intromesso nello scontro verbale, dicendo nel suo classico tono docile.  
"E' stato diverso per noi Matt, sono stati cinque anni. Senti, noi possiamo fermare Samuel, conosciamo il suo piano!"  
"Non mi aspetto che tu comprenda cos'è accaduto nell'incubo." Aveva ripreso Sylar, incoraggiato dalle parole dell'infermiere. "E non mi aspetto che tu mi perdoni."  
"Bene, perchè non accadrà MAI!" Era stata la risposta di Parkman, che lo stava guardando sempre più disgustato.  
"Matt, ti prego. Ho sbagliato, ho commesso così tanti errori... questa è la mia possibilità di redimermi. Lascia che lo faccia!" Lo aveva supplicato l'ex killer, soprendendosi da solo al suo tono miserevole. La verità era che voleva davvero che Matt si fidasse di lui. Perchè era davvero cambiato, forse anche troppo.  
C'era solo un modo.  
"Entra nella mia testa. Guarda i miei pensieri e vedrai che non sto mentendo." Lo aveva invitato senza remore.  
Non aveva paura di lui, non aveva più paura di niente.  
Matt lo aveva guardato in modo obliquo, scuotendo vagamente la testa, reticente.  
Aveva lanciato uno sguardo trasversale a Peter, che aveva annuito incoraggiante.  
L'ex poliziotto aveva fatto un grosso sospiro, chiudendo gli lentamente gli occhi, abbandonandosi al suo potere.  
Sylar lo aveva sentito entrare, aveva avvertito l'intrusione, ma non lo aveva fermato, anche se quasi sicuramente avrebbe potuto.  
Lo aveva sentito scavare con violenza, nei meandri della sua mentre, guardando in ogni casserro, studiando ogni dettaglio. Quando la ricerca si era rivelata infruttuosa, Matt aveva continuato a scavare, imperterrito, raggiungendo ricordi che erano rimasti sopiti fin dalla sua infanzia. Una soffitta buia. Un vecchio materasso lurido. Odore di polvere e di libri vecchi. La vecchia pendola che restava sempre indietro di due minuti.  
'Lo vedi?' Aveva pensato, sapendo che Matt lo avrebbe percepito. 'E' tutto qui.Lo vedi, Matt?'  
"Quello che vedo è il casino della tua mente perversa. Non del tuo cuore." Aveva ribattuto freddamente il telepata, spostandosi dall'area dei suoi ricordi infantili per andare a scavare altrove.  
"Che cos'è questo?" Aveva domandato poi.trovandosi davanti all'improvviso ad una porta fatta di mattoni. Molto simili a quelli che aveva usato per costruire il muro giù in cantina.  
Sylar aveva avvertito una fitta di panico colpirgli in pieno le budella.  
'No...' aveva gridato nella sua mente. 'No! Non quello!'  
"Che diavolo c'è lì dentro, brutto bastardo!" Aveva urlato l'altro, sapendo di essere riuscito a trovare qualcosa.  
"Matt?!" Aveva chiamato Peter, allarmato. Sylar aveva sentito il suo tocco leggero sul braccio, mentre la sua voce era arrivata come un qualcosa di lontano, di indefinito.  
"Fammi vedere" gli aveva comandato Matt, usando a pieni giri il suo potere.  
'No... non voglio che tu lo veda!' Si era rifiutato l'ex killer, alzando ogni singola barriera possibile di fronte a quell'unica porta.  
Non credeva di possedere ancora quel ricordo. Si era ripromesso di cancellarlo dalla sua mente, di chiuderlo nell'angolo più remoto del suo essere, eppure eccolo lì, sfacciato come un calcio sui denti, che lo derideva e minacciava in tutta la sua grandezza.  
"FAMMI VEDERE, ho detto!" Aveva imposto Matt, facendo crollare ad una ad una tutte le sue difese, fino ad arrivare ai mattoni della porta, che si erano sgretolati come polvere sotto le sue dita telepatiche.  
'Matt! Noo...!' Aveva continuato a gridare disperatamente Sylar,ma ormai era troppo tardi. Era già entrato.  
Parkman si era guardato intorno, sorpreso di come l'atmosfera fosse subitaneamente mutata: c'era un incredibile silenzio lì dentro, in quello che pareva essere l'appartamento che lui stesso aveva ricreato poche ore prima nella mente del killer, quando ce lo aveva intrappolato dentro.  
I numerosi orologi erano l'unico suono che scandiva lo scorrere del tempo, mentre tutto il resto restava inerme, immutato. Il salotto dove giacevano inutilizzati gli strumenti da lavoro dell'orologiaio pareva deserto, come pure l'angusta cucina, con il caffè abbandonato in due tazze sulla sponda di uno dei ripiani, e la camera da letto, dove le lenzuola dormivano immobili sopra ai cuscini, perfettamente intonse.  
Matt stava quasi per rinunciare a capire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, che diavolo dovesse riguardare quel ricordo, quando un tonfo soffocato era provenuto dal'unica camera con la porta socchiusa.  
Matt sapeva bene che quella stanza doveva essere il monito più grande per Sylar, perchè era quella che era stata la camera da letto di sua madre. Conosceva bene il terrore che Sylar provava anche solo nel ricordarla, glielo aveva letto nella mente, prima di costruire quel mondo fasullo, pertanto, quando si era trattato di trovare un ennesimo strumento di tortura, non aveva esistato ad utilizzarlo.  
Con l'acqua alla gola, aveva spinto l'uscio verso l'interno, entrando, ma niente mai lo avrebbe preparato alla scena cui stava assistendo adesso.  
Peter era sdraiato supino sull'enorme letto di mogano, addormentato, le coperte intrecciate con i pantaloni del suo pigiama, la maglietta sollevata leggermente a scoprire un angolo impercettibile del suo ombelico.  
I capelli gli erano ricaduti in una massa ribelle sulla fronte, mentre le palpebre restavano chiuse sui suoi occhi scuri, le ciglia lunghe che gli accarezzavano gli zigomi alti. La bocca era rilassata, priva della classica asimmetria che la caratterizzava quando era sveglio e il braccio sinistro era sollevato verso l'alto, la mano aperta accanto al viso addormentato.  
Matt aveva distolto la sua attenzione da Peter solo quando aveva sentito un altro rumore provenire dalla sua sinistra.  
C'era Sylar seduto ai piedi del letto.  
Allarmato, Matt aveva quasi fatto istintivamente per chiamare Peter, quando Sylar si era spostato lentamente in trasversale sul copriletto attorcigliato, per farsi più vicino all'empatico.  
Aveva allungato con estrema lentezza la mano sinistra verso di lui, ansimando leggermente, spostandogli la ciocca ribelle di capelli dalla fronte, con una delicatezza che avrebbe sorpreso chiunque l'avesse vista.  
Dopodichè, aveva abbandonato la mano su uno dei fianchi scoperti di Peter, accarezzandolo leggermente.  
Matt aveva assistito scioccato alla scena, mentre Sylar si era ripiegato come al rallentatore su Peter, fermandosi ad annusare brevemente lo spazio che c'era tra il suo collo e l'orecchio, prima di immobilizzarsi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
La sua mano sinistra era tornata a spostarsi verso l'altro, verso il mento dell'empatico, che aveva sussurrato qualche frase incoerente nel sonno, voltandolo verso la sua faccia.  
Sylar aveva chiuso lentamente lo spazio rimasto tra loro, baciando Peter lievemente sulla bocca, lasciando andare un respiro, quando si era deciso a staccarsi, che non aveva idea di avere trattenuto.  
Aveva osservato ancora una volta l'espressione dell'infermiere, che sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla e continuava placido il suo sonno, sospirando leggermente.  
"Ti amo, Peter." Gli aveva mormorato infine, così piano da far quasi credere a Matt di aver sentito male, se non fosse stato per il sentimento inequivocabile nei suoi occhi.  
Sylar a quel punto si era girato di scatto, con Peter ancora tra le sue braccia, urlandogli:"ESCI DALLA MIA TESTA!" e Matt si era sentito scaraventare fuori dalla mente dell'ex killer, fino a ritrovarsi di nuovo nel mondo reale.  
Aveva battuto le palpebre un paio di volte, ancora sotto shock per quanto aveva appena visto.  
Davanti a lui, Sylar, con Peter che lo stava ancora stringendo per un braccio, lo stava fissando indietro con aria distrutta.


	2. Rivelazioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: slash, sesso esplicito

Matt Parkman aveva scosso la testa, guardando Peter Petrelli uscire dalla porta quasi mano nella mano con l'omicida di suo fratello.  
Peter era troppo ingenuo.  
Va bene, Sylar poteva sembrare cambiato, ma quello che Matt gli aveva letto nella testa era stato uno strano, inquientate.  
Non era normale.  
Nessuno sano di mente aveva quel casino ingarbugliato nel cervello.  
Ciò nonostante, aveva lasciato che l'infermiere uscisse da casa sua per andare a salvare il mondo, perchè, in fin dei conti, c'erano molte vite in gioco, e non poteva lasciare che la sua paranoia nei confronti del serial killer, decidesse anche per loro.  
Così, pur con una violenta preoccupazione nei confronti dell'empatico, aveva lasciato che entrambi se ne andassero per la loro strada, sperando solo che quello che Peter sembrava credere fermamente fosse vero, o ci sarebbero stati grossi disastri all'orizzonte.  
\---------------------  
Erano passati mesi da quando avevano sconfitto Samuel.  
Sylar era andato a vivere con Peter, in un appartamento bilocale nascosto in un angolo di Manhattan, e le cose erano filate lisce, senza eccessivi alti o bassi.  
Almeno fino a quel giorno.  
Peter era uscito sbattendo la porta di casa, dopo il loro violento litigio.  
"Perchè fai così?" aveva chiesto Sylar "Peter, i nostri poteri non sono qualcosa di cui vergognarci! Dobbiamo esserne fieri! Siamo diversi, siamo..."  
"COSA? SPECIALI?" aveva urlato indietro Peter. "tu non capisci! Samuel ci ha messo nell'occhio del ciclone, attirando l'attenzione delle persone così su di noi! Ho già visto queste cose, Sylar, ho già visto come accadrà e... credimi, non finirà bene. Per nessuno di noi!" aveva chinato la testa con disperazione, come indugiando in un orribile ricordo.  
"Peter, non tutto il futuro è già preordinato. Tu lo sai, io lo so, anche Hiro lo sa! Guarda quante cose è riuscito a cambiare, solo facendo..." aveva tentato di spiegarsi Sylar.  
Era tutto chiaro e netto, perchè Peter non lo vedeva? Perchè doveva essere così negativo riguardo al futuro? Davvero non lo capiva.  
"TU NON CAPISCI" aveva confermato il suo pensiero l'altro in quel momento, scaraventando un soprammobile nella furia.  
Sylar aveva battuto gli occhi, infastidito da quell'improvvisa violenza.  
Peter aveva ansimato come una fiera, dandogli le spalle e prendendo senza mezzi termini la porta.  
"Dove stai andando?! PETER!" lo aveva chiamato, sentendosi crollare il mondo addosso  
"LONTANO DA QUI!" era stata la risposta, attutita dall'uscio già chiuso.  
L'orologiaio si era accasciato sull'unica poltrona della stanza, la testa stretta fra le mani.  
\----------------  
Quando Peter era rientrato, era già notte inoltrata.  
"Dove sei stato?" Gli aveva chiesto Sylar, chiudendo il libro che stava leggendo con violenza sul tavolo.  
"Fuori." Aveva mugugnato l'empatico di rimando, dopo un lungo sguardo silenzioso carico d'astio.  
Sylar aveva emesso un verso derisorio, posando di malagrazia la tazza del tè che stava bevendo accanto al libro abbandonato.  
"Cosa?" Era subito saltato in aria l'infermiere, folgorandolo con lo sguardo.  
L'ex killer, aveva voltato la testa di scatto verso di lui, trapassandolo con le sue iridi scurissime.  
"Lo so che sei stato da LEI." Gli aveva ringhiato in tono accusatorio.  
Peter aveva quasi fatto per negare la cosa, ma lo scintillio nelle pupille di Sylar lo aveva convinto a non tentare la fortuna.  
"Smettila di entrarmi nella testa." Gli aveva imposto, veramente incazzato, a quel punto.  
"Lo faccio solo perchè tu mi escludi. E NON MI PARLI." Aveva alzato il volume l'orologiaio, balzando in piedi e muovendosi a larghe falcate verso di lui.  
"Se lo faccio è solo perchè sono STUFO MARCIO! SONO STANCO DI AVERTI INTORNO, STANCO DI DOVERTI SEMPRE STARE A SENTIRE, STANCO DI DOVERTI TENERE LA MANO COME SI FA COI BAMBINI PER QUALSIASI COSA! Io non sono tua madre Sylar, E NON SONO NEMMENO TUO AMICO!" Era esploso Peter, facendo quasi tremare i muri per le urla.  
"Solo perchè abbiamo trascorso cinque fottuti anni in quel CAZZO di incubo non significa che adesso siamo amici del cuore! Ti ho perdonato per... quello che hai fatto a Nathan, ma se speri di ottenere qualcos'altro da me beh, TI SBAGLI." aveva continuato, puntandogli contro un dito accusatorio, prima di dargli ancora una volta le spalle per chiudersi a chiave nella sua camera da letto.  
Sylar era rimasto immobile, nel centro del salotto, per qualche istante, prima prendere una decisione ed infilare a sua volta la porta di casa.  
Una volta nel corridoio, si era fermato ad aspettare l'ascensore, e quando le porte si erano aperte, per poco non aveva gridato dallo spavento: non si era mai visto piangere, prima.  
\----------------------  
Peter aveva passato i giorni successivi alla ricerca del suo ex coinquilino.  
Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per quello che gli aveva detto, e sapeva in cuor suo che in realtà, quando aveva urlato quelle cose, le aveva più urlate a se stesso che a Sylar, perchè era quello che il suo cervello voleva sentirsi dire.  
Quelle parole sarebbero state molto più facili da sentire della verità.  
Quando aveva finalmente captato l'onda mentale di Sylar, dopo ore e ore di ricerche, aveva quasi rischiato di andare in arresto cardiaco.  
"Oh, no." Aveva mormorato, correndo il più velocemente possibile nella direzione dell'orologiaio. "No,no,no,no,no."  
\----------------------  
Sylar aveva sospirato, aprendo gli occhi, tenendo la sua vittima ben piantata contro il muro, proprio dove la voleva.  
Il ragazzo aveva mandato un verso strozzato di terrore, gli occhi azzurri sbarrati e fissi nei suoi.  
Sylar poteva sentire il suo potere scorrere attraverso i pavimenti e i muri (era un idrocontrollore, proprio come Tracy), fluttuare come una droga attorno al suo essere.  
Aveva abbassato le palpebre, godendosi il momento, Una parte del suo cervello stava urlando, urlando fortissimo di non farlo, che ormai non era più quella persona, ma lui l'aveva ignorata, richiamando tra i tanti poteri quello della telecinesi, il primo che aveva rubato di una lunga serie.  
Aveva sentito la Fame montare dentro di lui, mentre sollevava l'indice verso la fronte del ragazzo, ricordando solo per un momento come una volta aveva avuto anche Peter in quella stessa posizione.  
PETER.  
Aveva battuto lentamente le palpebre, scuotendo vagamente la testa.  
Peter aveva visto una persona che ormai non esisteva più. Lui era SYLAR; e non meritava di essere amato.  
\-------------------------  
"SYLAR!" Aveva gridato Peter con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, entrando di schianto dalla porta alle spalle del killer, sfondadola di netto.  
L'orologiaio si era girato nella sua direzione, un sorriso mesto su tutta la sua faccia.  
"Sei venuto a fermarmi, come una volta?" Gli aveva sussurrato in tono di resa. "E' troppo tardi ormai, Peter."  
"NO. No,non lo è Sylar! Lascialo andare, tu non sei più così!" Aveva scosso la testa l'empatico, avvicinandoglisi senza timore.  
Sylar lo aveva preso telecineticamente per il collo, pur continuando a mantenere una presa salda sulla sua potenziale vittima con l'altra mano.  
"S--Sylar..." aveva singhiozzato Peter, portandosi le mani alla gola.  
"Non puoi più salvarmi ormai, Peter. Questo è quello che sono. Un assassino. Un fottuto serial killer." Aveva sentito la voce spezzarsi, suo malgrado. "Mi dispiace." Gli aveva confessato, con voce rotta.  
"No, non lo sei!" Era riuscito a boccheggiare l'infermiere, senza mai togliere gli occhi marroni dai suoi.  
"Invece si." Lo aveva contraddetto, tornando a voltarsi verso il ragazzo biondo, che aveva assistito atterrito allo scambio.  
"Allora uccidimi" gli aveva mormorato l'empatico, così sommessamente che se non fosse stato per il suo superudito, non lo avrebbe mai sentito."Lascialo andare. Prendi me."  
Sylar lo aveva guardato sconvolto, ma quando aveva visto l'espressione decisa, ferma e incredibilmente gentile al tempo stesso nelle iridi dell'altro, aveva lasciato la presa sul collo dell'idrocontrollore.  
"Perdonami, Jesse." Gli aveva mormorato. -Vattene, corri, prima che sia troppo tardi.-  
Il ragazzo era crollato tremante al suolo, ma aveva trovato la forza di spirito di abbandonare quel luogo abbastanza celermente.  
"Non cambierai mai, vero Peter?" Aveva quindi espirato Sylar, scrollando le spalle.  
"Io no... ma tu lo hai già fatto." Aveva sussurrato l'empatico, prendendo un ampio respiro mentre Sylar allentava la morsa sul suo collo.  
"No, io... non è così, purtroppo." Aveva tremato come una foglia, dando le spalle all'infermiere.  
"Sì invece, io lo so. Hai salvato il mondo... e non hai fatto del male a quel ragazzo, anche se avresti potuto." Lo aveva incitato Peter, prendendolo per le spalle per voltarlo verso di lui.  
"No... Se non ci fossi stato tu..." aveva chinato vergognosamente la testa l'orologiaio, non riuscendo a incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro.  
"Ma c'ero, Sylar. E ci sarò sempre." Lo aveva interrotto Peter, abbracciandolo, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
"Questo non è giusto, e tu lo sai. Non posso buttarti addosso questo peso. Avevi ragione, l'altro giorno, tu non sei mia madre, e non sei nemmeno mio amico, non posso pretendere che tu..."  
"Hai ragione. Non sono tua madre, e forse non sono nemmeno tuo amico. La verità è che..." si era bloccato in una pausa eterna.  
"Peter...?" lo aveva chiamato Sylar, allarmato.  
"Mi dispiace di averti ferito l'altro giorno. Non volevo." Aveva confessato Peter. "La verità è che... non volevo ammetterlo nemmeno a me stesso, credo."  
Sylar aveva fissato Peter con una feroce ansia, a quel punto.  
"Peter, cosa stai cercando di dirmi...?" Aveva ansimato, sulle spine.  
"Tutti quegli anni che abbiamo passato insieme nel muro... mi hanno fatto capire... io..."  
Sylar aveva perso il controllo della sua telecinesi, per la prima volta in dieci anni, facendo saltare il vetro del quadro alle loro spalle.  
"Scusami" aveva mezzo sorriso, facendo traballare anche un paio di bicchieri sul tavolino dell'ingresso.  
Peter gli aveva risposto con quel suo indescrivibile sorriso asimmetrico, prendendogli il mentro tra le mani.  
"La verità è che ci tengo troppo a te, Sylar. Molto di più di quanto dovrei." Aveva finalmente spiegato, sentendo un mattone enorme sollevarsi dal suo petto.  
Aveva guardato le labbra dell'uomo che si era trovato di fronte nei cinque anni trascorsi nell'incubo. Non poteva più ignorarlo.  
Si era alzato leggermente sulle punte, e lo aveva baciato timidamente sulla bocca.  
La reazione di Sylar era stata immediata, come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine: dapprima si era tirato indietro, leggermente sorpreso, poi gli aveva rivolto quel sorriso che solo in pochi riuscivano a vedere, sincero, prima di stringerlo tra le sue grandi braccia e baciarlo a bocca aperta.  
Peter gli si era aggrappato disperatamente al collo, spingendo la lingua contro la sua, sospirando leggermente.  
Sylar gli aveva passato una mano tra le ciocche ribelli, tirandole quasi con violenza, facendolo mugolare nella sua bocca, mentre con l'altra mano era sceso ad accarezzargli quel sedere rotondo incredibile che lo faceva semplicemente impazzire.  
Peter aveva mormorato qualcosa di incomprensibile, spingendo la sua erezione crescente contro la sua coscia, sospirando di piacere, staccandosi da lui per un istante per andare a baciargli una scia infuocata sul collo, giusto sotto l'orecchio.  
Sylar aveva fatto per appoggiarsi al muro dietro di loro per sostegno, ma Peter lo aveva tirato nella direzione opposta, verso una sedia.  
Gli aveva fatto scivolare il cappotto dalle spalle, prima di accarezzargli il torace e infilargli le mani sotto la maglia,facendolo rabbrividire.  
Sylar aveva tornato a baciarlo possessivamente, spingendogli la lingua fino in gola, mentre Peter spostava le sue dita roventi dall'ombelico fin dentro ai suoi pantaloni, stringendolo forte tra le dita, facendogli perdere la ragione.  
Peter aveva mormorato incoerente sulle sue labbra, quando lo aveva sollevato di qualche centimetro da terra per i glutei, portando le loro erezioni a contatto tramite i pantaloni.  
Erano rimasti così per qualche secondo, poi Peter lo aveva allontanato, facendolo cadere seduto sulla sedia dietro alle sue lunghe gambe.  
Si era sbottonato lentamente i pantaloni, abbassandoseli languidamente intorno alle anche, mentre Sylar, ipnotizzato, faceva lo stesso con i suoi.  
Quando aveva finito, gli era montato sopra a gambe aperte, baciandolo ancora, mordicchiandogli il lobo e soffiandogli nell'orecchio -Scopami-  
Sylar aveva obbidito, prendendolo per i fianchi e abbassandolo lentamente sui suoi: era stato difficile all'inizio, non avevano usato niente e Peter lo avrebbe sentito certamente il giorno dopo.  
"Stai bene?" gli aveva chiesto guardandolo in viso.  
"Sì... non è niente..."  
Passata la prima defaiance, Peter aveva iniziato a muoversi su di lui, calvalcandolo duramente, gemendo di piacere mentre si muoveva su di lui e urlava il suo nome. Verso la fine, aveva spostato le mani all'indietro, sulle sue ginocchia, inarcandosi maggiormente all'indietro e aumentando l'angolazione piacevole, perso completamente nel ritmo.  
Sylar aveva alzato appena un ginocchio, afferrandogli il sedere e spostandolo brutalmente su di lui per aiutarlo a raggiungere meglio la posizione migliore, facendogli alzare di due toni la voce e scricchiolare pericolosamente la sedia.  
Peter lo aveva chiamato, fissandolo con quei suoi occhi incommensurabili.  
"Sylar... sto..." aveva esalato, troncato a metà dal bacio fragoroso che l'altro gli aveva schiantato sulla bocca.  
"Sì" aveva ringhiato Sylar, mordendogli il collo fino a farlo sanguinare. "Fammelo sentire...VIENI"  
Peter si era contratto convulsamente su di lui, gridando contro la sua spalla, mentre Sylar lo impalava quasi con crudeltà su di lui e veniva bestemmiando a sua volta.  
Passati diversi minuti di silenzio completo, dove Peter aveva lievemente sfregato la guancia contro quella dell'ex killer, e Sylar lo aveva baciato gentilmente sul mento, l'empatico aveva nascosto il viso contro l'incavo del gomito.  
"Hai capito, adesso?" gli aveva chiesto, il suo sguardo che sottindeva molte parole.  
Sylar lo aveva osservato in silenzio.  
"Scusami, forse non..." aveva scosso la testa Peter, alzandosi.  
Sylar lo aveva trattenuto per un braccio.  
"Ho capito. Ti prego, resta con me." aveva sussurrato, baciandogli l'angolo della bocca che formava sempre la piega asimmetrica.  
Peter aveva sorriso.


End file.
